


По пути

by hwaja



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: до-меретическая эра, хедканоны, альтернативное словообразование и синтаксисмного хедканонов





	По пути

Вайл, прижав к груди мерзость, выползшую из трупа Отца, бежал со всех ног. Намира — а её будут звать Намира, он всегда чувствовал такие вещи — была лёгонькой, как внезапная противоестественная смерть. Как смерть Отца, ставшая её родами. 

— До того как мы навсегда разделились на Ану и Падомая, мы были единым целом, — прошептал он комочку не до конца сформированной материи в своих руках. — Я знаю тебя, так как ты была предопределена.

Создание срыгнуло ком моментально разложившихся червей. 

— А ещё ты само очарование, — пробормотал Вайл. 

Он не переставал бежать. Там, позади, он оставил свою невинность — и забрал то, что впоследствии назвал страхом. Изобретение ему уже не нравилось, как и почти все другие до него. Но больше всего отличился Отец, чего уж. Как всегда. 

— Зачем Ауриэль... убил, — запнувшись, спросил Вайл. 

Намира кувыркнулась через себя и превратилась в неиссякаемый ком слюны, источник которой горячил у Вайла на груди и в руках.

— Я знаю, что тебе очень мало... — Вайл запнулся, — опыта. Мало опыта у тебя, но всё-таки ты должна постараться. Сейчас я оценю любой вклад с твоей стороны в наше общее будущее.

Будущее всегда было ему понятно, даже до отцовского времени. Будущее — это просто, это новые возможности, и удовольствия, и дела, и новая боль. Но теперь всё иначе. Время было изобретено десять ударов растерзанного сердца тому назад. 

Вайл остановился. Горизонт времени возник в точке, где Отец посмотрел на мир сбоку, просуществовал и распался на растаявшие в небытии частицы бытия.

Время. Время. Слюна Намиры стекала по его груди, впитываясь в тогу.

— Я так не смогу, — панически пробормотал Вайл. — Ауриэль убил Лоркхана. Всё, что я знал, обратилось против меня. Всё, чего я не знаю, не поможет мне.

Он почувствовал тошнотворное биение в горле, настойчивое желание распасться на более слабые сущности — иными словами, умереть, единственной смертью, которую Вайл знал до того, как Ауриэль изобрёл фратрицид.

Усилием воли он вернулся обратно в себя.

— Не живи т-так с-сильно — громким шёпотом сказала Намира. — Мне з-за тебя больно. Для начала я п-предлагаю уйти подальше от Нирна.

Нирн! Тысяча игл взорвалась у него под веками. Причина этого буйства, причина смерти Отца, причина раздора. Вайл обратился к Нирну, грязному комочку вспухающих миазмических вероятностей, отожравшему от жизни Вайла всё самое дорогое.

— Я сожгу его. — Вайла охватил внезапный гнев. — Отец умер из-за него.

— Ты глуп, — ответила Намира, плесенью разросшись по его предплечьям. — Отец умер из-за будущего. Из-за веры в к-комок перемен. Это такое же его дитя, к-как я или ты.

— Чемпион Падомая, — прошептал Вайл. — Вынудил Магнуса скрываться и создать дыру в мироздании, дальше и глубже, чем все слои реальности, знакомые мне до этого. Создал время, пока брат насаживал его сердце на стрелу из чистого света. Ненавижу.

Он заплакал, и Намира вежливо скукожилась под его одеждой.

— Н-ну, — сказала Намира, когда он успокоился. — А я о чём говорю?

— Надо найти помощь, — пробормотал Вайл, натирая ладонями опухшее лицо. — К Матери сейчас нельзя, Кайн разорвёт нас на лоскуты, чтобы забрать наш потенциал и обратить в свой гнев. Не думаю, что дети, оставшиеся подле неё, выживут.

— Боэтия, — Намира, наконец, стекла с него полностью и попыталась приобрести форму. Её голос звучал оторванным от её образа. — Мы п-пойдём к Боэтии.

— Почему? — спросил Вайл.

Намира закатила новообретённые глаза.

— Боэтия с-слабы и молоды, — ответила Намира. — Они любят Лоркхана не меньше нас-с, горят по нему сильнее нас-с, но из-за слабости своей не могут во имя его уничтожать, как Мать. Есть п-потенциал с-союза.

Вайл снова почувствовал тошнотворный ком в горле.

— А т-ты и правда глуповат, да, брат? — спросила Намира. — Мне несколько десятков б-биений сердца Отца, но я понимаю б-больше тебя. Я читала п-присутствия Боэтии изнутри кров-вотока Лоркхана. Там было сожаление, п-приязнь.

Намира прокашлялась. Её снова немножко стошнило, на этот раз комом плоти неопределённого вида. Страх, дитя Вайла, снова вился тут, в воздухе, а потом и внутри — впился жалом в мозг и не отпускал.

Вайл посмотрел вниз, на Нирн — тем самым изобретя верх и низ. 

— Несколько десятков биений сердца Лоркхана, — сказал Вайл. — Пусть будет несколько десятков Секунд.

Он указал Намире на ошмёток Отцовской плоти, дрейфовавший по орбите Нирна. 

— Секундой назовут этот кусок нашего Отца. Давай мерять им время, его лучшее изобретение, его самое болезненное дитя?

— К-как скажешь, — сказала Намира. — Мне нет до этого дела. Я только хочу выжить, да н-не стать, как ты или Боэтия. Или Нирн. Слишком остро живёте. Б-больно.

В этот момент Вайл ярко, неотделимо от его сущности, осознал, что Намира — ануик. Он упал на твердь, образовавшуюся под его ногами, и начал кашлять прямо в пыль, поливая ту слезами и слюной беспощадного хохота.

Ком в его горле, его болезненная пульсирующая помеха, хохотала вместе с ним. Он почувствовал себя широким, шире горизонта, а потом понял, что его два. Перед тем, как его сознание на время исчезло из мира, он думал о спутниках Хирсина, каждый из которых был выдублен из собственного Я его брата и вылеплен по подобию его фантазии.

— Привет, — придя в себя, проклокотал Вайл. Он прижимал к груди нечто, выросшее из него, и лежал, застыв. Барбас — а его второе Я будут звать Барбас, он всегда чувствовал такие вещи — был лёгким, как потеря себя и растворение в первозданном эфире.

— С-сил нет, — сказала Намира, присаживаясь. — Т-ты меня, конечно, т-тащил, но я тебя н-не потащу.

Они сидели втроём и смотрели на то, как зачинался мир. Сердце Лоркхана упало в Нирн и оказалось поглощено им. Отсюда Вайл мог видеть только точку, где оно пробило дыру в сущем.

— К Боэтии, — сказал Вайл.

Намира кивнула. Барбас не сказал ничего, но успел мимолётно пожалеть, что появился на свет.


End file.
